


Вредная привычка

by angel_aura



Category: South Park
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: И если отказ от него называют здравомыслием, то, думаю, я не прочь послать это самое здравомыслие к херам.





	Вредная привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



Это было нездорово. Неверно, неправильно, совсем не соответствовало тому, какими я представлял себе свои отношения с кем-то. Потому что я никогда не представлял себе отношения с тобой, Картман. Не представлял, как буду жить с тобой под одной крышей, так что наши склоки будут слышать лишь эти стены, в серых обоях в белую вертикальную полоску. Как буду при этом готовить тебе завтрак и обед, и ужин, и что даже не убью тебя за твое вечное нытье о том, что твоя мать готовила лучше. Я никогда не представлял, каково это — спать с тобой в одной кровати и как тяжело будет подавлять желание спихнуть тебя с нее. Просто так. Чтобы ты проснулся и завелся тоже, недовольный тем, что потревожили твой королевский сон.

И уж конечно, я не допускал и мысли, что в какой-то момент подобное станет верным, правильным. Мысли, что может быть только так и никак иначе.

Я помню, как рвал на себе волосы и бился головой о стену от осознания, что я хочу так жить. Сразу после того, как мы переспали. Вообще-то по пьяни, вообще-то едва ли не убив друг друга, и это лишь все ухудшало, потому что я резко понял, что хочу именно так. Я не хотел принимать, что не хочу, как пишут в идиотских сопливых романах и плохо снятых мелодрамах: с вечными улыбками до ушей, от которых блевать тянет, и не менее тошнотворными «ласковыми» прозвищами, без каждодневной ругани и извечного желания пинком спустить друг друга по лестнице, так чтобы ни одной целой кости не осталось. Так было нормально, так было правильно, так должно было быть, и я с ума сходил от того, что больше не хотел ничего подобного.

Кажется, я даже не сказал ничего, почему я здесь, когда пришел к тебе с чемоданом, набитом книгами вперемешку с одеждой. Только спросил, могу ли пожить у тебя, и это было до того странно говорить, что в реальность происходившего едва ли верилось. Ты только ухмыльнулся, бросил что-то про то, как якобы предвидел, что однажды я, «жалкий мелкий жид», приползу к твоим ногам (и, разумеется, был послан) и, к моему огромному удивлению, посторонился, давая пройти внутрь. Когда дверь за мной захлопнулась, пути назад уже не было. Впрочем, не стало его еще с этой твоей ухмылкой. Ощущение было такое, словно моя крыша только ее и ждала, чтобы окончательно съехать к чертям.

Остатки здравомыслия орали и до сих пор орут, что мне нужно лечиться, что это, мать твою, ненормально, Кайл, что ты забыл с этим на голову больным нацистом — и именно этот больной нацист их затыкает. Не сказать, что я с ними совсем не согласен: если бы не был, сидел бы сейчас рядом с тобой и слушал телеведущих, вещающих о том, что произошло в мире и с какой скоростью он движется к апокалипсису. Я из-за них ведь и ушел, по большей части.

Ты же и правда, как чертова вредная привычка, Картман: раз попробуешь — и пропал, не отпустит. Ты сожрал во мне все нормальное или то, что я считал нормальным, еще до того, как я успел понять, что происходит, вызвал привыкание, к себе привязал крепко-накрепко. Прямо как чертовы сигареты, которые скуриваешь одну за одной уже на автомате, больше не кашляя от едкого дыма и как-то умудряясь получать удовольствие.

Я бросил тебя, как бросают курить: решительно и с самым серьезным намерением никогда не возвращаться. Бросил, как эту самую вредную привычку, бестолково надеясь, что это — раз и навсегда.

Я пробовал лечиться, если так можно выразиться. Вот только от тебя, как от никотина, не изобрели еще волшебных пластырей, не выработали методик, не написали книг о том, как от тебя можно отвыкнуть. Я лечился какими-то девушками, книгами, но едва ли помогало. Пробовал лечиться Стэном, но это просто не работало: он только и твердил, чтобы я «встряхнулся» и выкинул тебя, мудака, из головы, как будто это так просто, а еще у него не было времени на меня — все уходило на Венди. Он просто не понимал, что мне нужно. Он был «нормальным». «Здоровым». А я нет. Я насквозь тобой, Картман, как никотином, пропитался и пропах.

Все говорили, что это была плохая идея — съехаться, жить вместе и все такое. Все думали, что меня нужно спасать. Я и сам так думал. Думал, что меня спасет здравомыслие, которого у меня уже и нет в помине. Я бросил тебя, как курильщик — курение, твердо вознамерившись жить без тебя.

Отличие лишь в том, что мне, в отличие от курильщиков, от моей привычки становилось легче дышать. И если отказ от этого называют здравомыслием, то, думаю, я не прочь послать это самое здравомыслие к херам.

Я бросил тебя, как бросают курить, Картман.

Однако даже самые целеустремленные однажды срываются и забивают вновь легкие табачным ядом, верно, Эрик?


End file.
